


How many things do you hate?

by Totallynotkoo



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotkoo/pseuds/Totallynotkoo
Summary: Yoongi And Jungkook have gotten into a fight. Jungkook leaves and Yoongi weeps in his bed the most of the day.





	How many things do you hate?

The rain was loud. It hit the window next to his bed hard, Yoongi hated it. Yoongi couldn't take Holly out on a walk, he hated that too. He hated how cold his bed was, he didn't want to cover himself with a blanket. It would get too hot for him. He hated the temperature of his room. Yoongi hated how empty his bed was. He didn't want to be alone on such a special day. It was such a gloomy day, it made him feel even more lonely. Yoongi didn't hate the rain yesterday. Why was that? Jungkook was there yesterday, laying in bed with Yoongi as it poured outside. Cuddling him and keeping him warm. Jungkook had left last night, he didn't know where he had gone to. Yoongi hated that. The only reason Jungkook had left was that of a fight the two had gotten into. In the heat of the moment, Yoongi kicked out his boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend? He didn't really know if they were still together. He hadn't expected for Jungkook to actually walk out the door. He hated it when he left. He hated those words that he had let out of his mouth. He hated how he just stood there and watched his boyfriend walk out without stopping him. He hated that all he did for the rest of yesterday was cry and cry in bed thinking of how he ruined his relationship. Yoongi didn't wake up until 2:34 pm today. He hated mornings, but not with Jungkook. He only woke up in the morning to see his boyfriend's bunny smile that warmed up his heart. He wanted to wake up to his morning breath even if it smelled horrible. Why did they even get into a fight? Oh right. Yoongi got jealous. He hated that of himself, how easily jealous he gets when someone gets too close to Jungkook. Earlier in the day of their fight, Yoongi had seen someone getting too touchy with his boyfriend. Touching his hands, arms, and face. He hated it. He hated how he ignored Jungkook the whole day. He hated how when Jungkook had asked what was bugging him, his first response was to start yelling and ask him if he was cheating on him. Yoongi had been cheated on before. He was shattered to see his ex of four years kissing another person. They talked about their future all the time. About moving in, marriage, and even children. Jungkook was his first relationship after his ex. Yes, of course, he trusted Jungkook, but he still got jealous. He hated how his ex-boyfriend left him insecure about everything. Yoongi had let his jealousy get the best of him. He hated that. He was surprised when he heard Jungkook's voice get loud and angry. This just fueled Yoongi's anger and they continued to yell. He finally yelled at him to leave and never come back. He didn't realize the impact of his words at the time. Now he’s laying in bed crying, he’s too scared to apologize. He hates that.

Jungkook was hurt to hear his boyfriend kick him out of their house, out of his life. Where did he go when he walked out of the house? He went to his friend’s, Tae, house to cool down. The moment he knocked on his door and Taehyung saw his face, his friend knew something was wrong. Jungkook didn’t speak about what happened until the morning. “we got into a fight…” Jungkook spoke after taking a sip of his coffee. “For what reason?” Taehyung asked. “I don’t know why, he thought I was cheating on him. He means the world to me I’d never do anything to hurt him.” Jungkook was just as confused as Taehyung, he didn’t know why they even starting fighting. “maybe you should ask him.” Taehyung threw out the most obvious question, Jungkook was too stressed to think of it. “should I go back? Or is everything ruined?”

“I think you should go back and talk it out. Yoongi’s ex really did mess around with his head, he probably got insecure.” Jungkook stayed quiet as he finished his coffee, “thanks Tae. I’m gonna go talk to him.”

Yoongi was still in bed, he stopped crying for a bit. Holly was now laying next to Yoongi taking Jungkook’s spot. The rain was too loud for him to notice the front door opening. Holly perked up and jumped off the bed. Yoongi wouldn’t have realized Jungkook’s head looking into his room if holly didn’t run off to him. He was surprised to see his boyfriend, he felt his eyes water up. Yoongi grabbed his blanket, that was wet because of his tears, to cover his face. Maybe he’d go away. Yoongi felt the bed sink in, Jungkook must’ve sat down. He only held onto his blanket harder. It stayed quiet for a minute or two before he heard his boyfriend’s sweet voice. “Yoongi?” He didn’t respond. Jungkook repeated, “Yoongi… please uncover yourself.” Yoongi was too scaredy. He was scared to break up with his boyfriend. He hated that he was scared. More silence. “Yoongi, please.” “I hate it.” Yoongi finally responded. “what?” Jungkook hadn’t understood what he said. “I hate it.” He still didn’t understand, “what do you hate?” Yoongi slowly removed his blanket from his face, “I hate how it’s raining. I hate how cold it is without you next to me. I hate how I don’t wake up till the afternoon if you’re not here. I hate how I stayed in bed all day, doing nothing. I hate how I got jealous. I hate how I got mad at you and started yelling, you probably don’t even know why I was upset.” Yoongi still didn’t face his boyfriend, he was too embarrassed. “Yea I don’t.” Jungkook put his hand over Yoongi’s. “I don’t like that you just started yelling out of nowhere. I don’t like that I decided to walk out of the house and run away without fixing anything-“ “babe, this wasn’t your fault. You don’t have to fix anything. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Yoongi finally turned to face his boyfriend. “But, did you mean it?” Jungkook asked. “Mean what?” “do you really want me out of your life.” Yoongi heard Jungkook’s voice change a bit and his eyes start to water. “in the heat of the moment I just… i didn’t know what I was saying.” Yoongi hated this, his boyfriend was going to cry because of him. “I don’t want you out of my life, I want you to stay with me.”

“God I’m so relieved to hear that, please don’t ever leave me” Jungkook embraced his boyfriend.

“I won’t” Yoongi’s tears weren’t out of pain, it was joy.

The rain was loud. It hit the window next to their bed hard, it didn’t bother them. Holly laid by their feet. The two cuddled, it was the right temperature. Yoongi loved that Jungkook was next to him. He wasn’t alone on a such a special day. “Yoongi?” “yea?” “How many things do you hate when I’m not around?” Yoongi loved the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so I’m sorry if it’s not that good. Please look forward to more fanfictions of mine even if they aren’t that great.


End file.
